Sandcastles, Seashells, and Riptides
by allyrwhitney
Summary: Cedric has been working too hard, and Sofia decides he needs a day off. (Dedicated to Mr. Shortman92.)


_I only own my ideas. However, Mr. Shortman92 helped me come up with this story, so I feel he should have some credit. Also, thanks to AquaTurquoise for letting me use some of her ideas._

Sandcastles, Seashells, and Riptides

Sofia hummed happily as she skipped through the halls of the castle. It was mid July. The graduation from Royal Prep had been over a month ago, and she and her siblings would be starting their new schools in September. For now, the auburn haired princess was determined to spend as much time with her family and friends as she could before the school year began and things became hectic. The day before, she had a picnic with Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught in her secret garden. The day before that, she went to Zumaria for tea with Vivian. The day before that, she visited Dunwiddie and spent the day with Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda. And the day before that, she had approached Baileywick wearing an assistant stewardess outfit. She giggled at the memory of the surprised look on his face. She had insisted that she would spend the day helping him like she did a few years ago, even if he wasn't under a clumsy curse.

Today it was Cedric's turn. She smiled mischievously as she ascended the stairs to his workshop. She wondered what her mentor would think of her plan to spend the day with him. It wasn't that she didn't see him nearly every day, but today she had something special in mind. She reached the workshop door and raised her hand to knock. However, before she could even touch the wooden barrier, there was a loud explosion from inside.

"Oh, Neptune's nettles! I give up!"

Sofia frowned. It had been a while since she had heard an explosion that loud from inside the workshop, and she hadn't even knocked on the door. Concerned, she pushed the door open. She almost laughed at what she saw. Every surface of the workshop was covered in a shimmering bright orange substance that smelled strangely of mint. And standing in the middle of the mess was a very irritated Royal Sorcerer with the same orange goop in his hair and on his robe. He was glaring at his cauldron, which was smoking and oozing over with orange liquid. "Mr. Cedric, are you okay?"

"No, I am _not_ okay," he groaned in dismay. "I hate this horrid color, and it's all over my workshop. Oh! Where is my wand?"

Sofia just smiled and shook her head. Orange wasn't her favorite color either, but it did brighten up the room, so to speak. She walked to the table and opened the drawer where her training wand was kept. Waving the wand, she called out, _"Spickspanidio."_

Instantly, the orange goop went back into the cauldron and vanished. The floor appeared to be swept, and all the bookshelves and tables were dusted.

Cedric sighed in relief as he picked up his wand from where it had been laying on his table covered in the orange mess a few seconds ago and slipped it into his sleeve. "Thanks, Sofia."

"What are apprentices for?" She grinned as he chuckled. "What was that potion supposed to do?"

"Oh, your father asked for a spell that would make things shimmer and shine for an upcoming visit by King Magnus. I have been trying to perfect it for a few days now, but I just can't get it right."

"Is it supposed to be bright orange?" she asked curiously.

"Well, no, but…"

"Is it supposed to smell like mint?"

"Eh, I suppose I've been getting my ingredients mixed up," he smiled sheepishly. "I must have added mint leaves and orange extract by mistake."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Mr. Cedric, I think you've been working too hard. You need a day off."

The sorcerer gasped. "I can't take a day off, Sofia! I have to get the spell right before King Magnus arrives."

"He won't be here for two weeks," she pointed out. "I think you have time for a day off. Besides, if you spend the day relaxing and having fun I know you'll get the spell right."

Cedric sighed. Ever since Roland had given him the title Cedric the Great he had worked hard to ensure that his spells and potions worked right. However, over the last few days he had had no luck with the shimmering spell. Perhaps Sofia was right. Maybe he did need to get away from his workshop for a while. He folded his arms. "And what do you suggest I do to relax and have fun?"

"Come with me to the beach," she said brightly.

He raised an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, will that be relaxing and fun?"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Cedric. Please." She started to pout.

He sighed again. "Oh, fine."

"Great," she cheered. "Meet me in the front hall in thirty minutes." With that, she left the workshop.

"Why do I let an eleven year old girl talk me into these things?" the sorcerer wondered out loud. "Well, I'd best get ready. What does one take to the beach?"

…

Needless to say, Cedric was already in the front hall sitting on a bench when Sofia came sliding down the banister. She had changed into a pink and purple sundress with matching sandals with her hair up in a ponytail. She smiled when she saw him and walked over, carrying a small bag on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He shrugged and stood up. "As I'll ever be."

Just then, Baileywick appeared and walked up to them. "Princess Sofia, there's a flying coach waiting for you outside."

She smiled. "Thanks, Baileywick."

"And, Cedric," He turned toward the sorcerer. "I take it you're going with her."

"Yes…" Cedric drawled.

"He's taking the day off," the princess chimed in cheerfully.

"How delightful," Baileywick smirked. The idea of Cedric being at the _beach_, of all places, was rather amusing. "Just make sure you're back in time for dinner."

"We will. Come on, Mr. Cedric." She took his hand and pulled him out to the waiting coach.

…

A little while later, the coach landed on a pristine beach. After instructing the coachman to pick them up later that afternoon, Sofia and Cedric started walking down the beach.

"This is perfect," Sofia smiled happily as she took a breath of salty air. The beach was covered in soft sand. The ocean was a brilliant sparkling blue. A slight breeze ruffled her hair. "It's a great day to be at the beach. Don't you think so, Mr. Cedric?" She frowned when he didn't answer. "Mr. Cedric?" She looked to her side. He wasn't there. She turned in the direction she had come and burst out laughing. Somehow, without being aware of it, she had gotten a few yards ahead of the sorcerer. He was now standing on one foot while vigorously shaking the other. "Mr. Cedric, what are you doing?"

"I have some of this blasted sand in my shoes," he replied, shifting to shake the other foot.

"Well, why don't you take your shoes and socks off?" she asked innocently.

"Well, um…" He paused. There was really no reason why he couldn't remove his footwear. Grumbling, he kicked off his shoes and peeled off his stockings. He winced at how pale his legs were against the lightly colored sand. Making a face, he arranged his robe so he wouldn't have to see them and continued walking with his friend.

A few minutes later, they came to a spot that she deemed perfect. Cedric really didn't see how this spot was any different from the rest of the beach, but at least it wasn't too close to the incoming waves.

"Can you conjure us some umbrellas and towels?" she asked.

"I suppose." He pulled out his wand and muttered a few words. A large purple umbrella appeared with a matching blanket underneath, complete with towels and an ice box. Upon farther inspection, Sofia found the ice box full of sandwiches, a pitcher of water, a pitcher of punch, and fly cakes.

"Oh, this is awesome," she enthused. "You're the best, Mr. Cedric."

"Thank you, Sofia," he smiled in appreciation. "So, what are you planning to do now that we're here?"

"Oh, the usual," she gushed excitedly as she slipped off her sandals. "We can build sandcastles, collect seashells. And swim."

"S–Swim?"

"You can swim, can't you?"

"I, uh…" He turned and stared out at the ocean. Oh, he could swim. He remembered that day a few years ago when he'd disguised himself as a sea monster and chased Princess Oona all over Merroway Cove trying to steal her Mermaid Comb. It was one of the darkest times in his life, and he tried to keep the memory buried. Each time the royal family had visited Merroway Cove he had made an excuse not to go. But the idea of swimming in the ocean brought back all those bad memories.

"Mr. Cedric?"

The sorcerer shook his head and turned back to the princess. "Yes, I can– Sofia!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening. Her sundress was now in a heap around her feet. She was wearing a purple and pink one piece swimsuit with a pink mini skirt. "Wh–What are you wearing? Dear girl, put your dress back on."

Sofia couldn't help but giggle. "It's a swimsuit. It's what people wear when they go swimming." She then frowned slightly. "You don't have a swimsuit?"

"Um, no. No, I don't."

"Hmm… Well…" She thought for a moment and reached for her bag, pulling out her wand. "Can I try something?" She pointed the wand at him, making him gulp nervously and step back. _"Vestibulum Habitu."_ She blinked when the magic dissipated and Cedric stood there in a pair of purple swim shorts… and nothing else.

"SOFIA!" he yelped, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric," she smiled sheepishly.

Using his own wand, Cedric conjured a robe similar to the one he usually wore only this one was shorter only falling to his knees. He sighed in relief as he slipped it on and tied the sash securely around his waist.

"Always with the robe," she teased.

"Yes, well, I'd rather not go back to the castle as red as a lobster."

The girl laughed. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cedric. So, do you want to go swimming? Or we could build a sandcastle…"

…

A couple of hours later, the sorcerer and the princess were sitting under the umbrella relaxing with cups of punch. Sofia had been in and out of the water several times. Cedric had only gone in as deep as his ankles and declared that the water was freezing. It didn't seem to bother Sofia, who waded in and swam happily for a few minutes. They had collected a basketful of shells that Sofia was going to paint and give to her family and friends. They had built several sandcastles. Cedric had to admit that he was actually having fun. They had just finished their picnic lunch and were now just enjoying each other's company.

"… So I told Amber she should wear her sunflower headband instead of her tiara to Clio's party," Sofia finished telling him about her recent discussion on fashion with her sister.

"I'm surprised she actually agreed. Your sister never goes anywhere without her tiara." He smirked as she laughed. "And what are you wearing to this oh–so–exciting party?"

The princess shrugged. "I don't know yet. I have a few weeks to decide." After a minute of silence she said, "I think I'll go for another swim. Do you want to come?"

"No, thank you." He folded his arms. "That water is as cold as the snow in Friezenburg."

She laughed. "Oh, Mr. Cedric. It's not that bad." She stood up and started walking toward the water. "I'll be back soon."

Cedric yawned and lay back on the blanket feeling a little sleepy. Perhaps he could get a nap in.

…

After a few minutes of swimming in the cool sea water, Sofia turned back toward shore. Her eyes widened in slight surprise as she realized that she had drifted out just a little farther than she had intended. She started swimming in the direction of the beach, but the waves were too strong. Suddenly she was pulled underwater. She felt a slight tug on her neck. It was barely noticeable, as if something had been caught on her neck and just as quickly come off. She came back to the surface gasping for air and started pedaling and kicking, but it just wasn't working. She was being pulled farther out to sea. She had never been a particularly strong swimmer. Unless she was a mermaid...

A mermaid! That was it! She could transform into a mermaid, escape the strong current, and make it back to shore. It was a simple plan. She smiled to herself as she reached for her amulet with one hand. The smile immediately disappeared when she realized the amulet wasn't there. Oh, no!

She didn't really have time to think about it as she was pulled under again. She resurfaced coughing and started calling, "Help! Mr. Cedric, help me!"

…

"Mr. Cedric, help me!"

The sorcerer blinked and jerked up from where he had dozed off. He saw Sofia in the water a little too far out, but he didn't see anything wrong. Then he realized that she was struggling to swim toward him while being pulled out to sea.

"Oh, Merlin's mushrooms," he cried, jumping to his feet. "A riptide!"

Grabbing his wand, he conjured a pole that was stuck in the sand with a length of rope tied to it. Tossing his wand aside, he tugged on the rope to make sure it was tied firmly to the pole. Then, tying the other end around his waist, he rushed into the water. Ignoring the cold water, he swam as fast as he could toward his friend. Just before he reached her, she disappeared beneath the surface.

"Sofia! No!" he cried desperately, diving after her.

A few seconds later, both Cedric and Sofia broke the surface coughing and sputtering as they struggled to stay above the water. Cedric had one arm wrapped around the girl, helping her to stay up.

"Hang on to me," he told her. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

With both hands free, Cedric was able to swim to shore using the rope around his waist to pull them out of the rip current. When they reached the shallow water, Sofia finally released him, but she held his hand as they continued to wade toward the dry sand. When they were out of the water they both fell to their knees.

"Are you all right, Sofia?" he asked breathlessly.

"I–I think so," she replied shakily. "But my amulet… Mr. Cedric, it's gone."

"What?" he looked at her, and sure enough the magical pink jewel was gone.

"The chain must have come undone while I was swimming," she looked at him desperately. "Can you use magic to bring it back?"

"I–I'm afraid not," he answered, feeling helpless as her face fell. "I would have to know exactly where it is to be able to levitate it. And there's no telling where it is now."

"No…" She could feel tears well up in her eyes as she looked out at the water. The amulet was… gone. She had worn that necklace ever since she had first become a princess. When Princess Elena had been trapped inside it, the amulet had helped and guided Sofia when she needed it. Even after the Avaloran princess had been released, the amulet had still been there for her. Now it felt like part of her was missing. She felt tears begin to fall when she realized she would never be able to talk to Clover or any of her animal friends again.

Cedric laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sofia. But at least you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly while whispering in her ear, "I was so afraid I would lose you."

The princess sighed and returned his hug. "I'm okay, Mr. Cedric. I just wish I still had my amulet." She gasped and pulled away when she felt a warm light surround her neck. When the light dissipated the Amulet of Avalor rested in its usual place, sparkling pink, as though it had never left. "My amulet! It's back!" she exclaimed, grasping the jewel in one hand. "But how…?"

The sorcerer hummed thoughtfully. "It seems that you have absorbed the amulet's power. I wouldn't be surprised if you could use its magic without actually wearing it."

Deciding to test his theory, she unclasped the chain and handed it to him. "Will you hold it for me?" Giggling at the stunned look on his face, she took his hand and dropped the necklace in it. Then, in a clear voice, she stated, "I wish to be small." She smiled when she shrank down to her tiny size. "I wish to be big again." She laughed when she grew back to her normal size. "It worked."

"Indeed, it did," Cedric smiled as he clasped the chain back around her neck. "You truly are a magical princess."

Sofia smiled happily and threw her arms around him, laughing as they both toppled over in the sand.

…

After the riptide incident Cedric absolutely refused to let Sofia go back in the water again. She didn't mind. She had had enough excitement for one day. When the flying coach arrived to pick them up later, the beach was covered with sandcastles, both made by hand and magic. There were replicas of so many familiar buildings, including Royal Prep and Hexley Hall. Sofia had even done a miniature version of the Protector's castle in the Mystic Isles.

"Mr. Cedric?"

"Hmm." He turned slightly in the seat to face her. He was back in his normal clothes again, much to his relief. He did _not_ want Baileywick or Roland to see him in swimwear. He would probably never hear the end of it.

Sofia moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me. You're always protecting me and saving me."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Well, you did save me from a very dark path, so consider it returning the favor."

She laughed softly, laying her head on his shoulder. "You really are the best, Mr. Cedric. You're my hero."

A fond smile graced his lips. "And _you_, my dear princess, are _my_ hero." Hearing no response, he looked down and chuckled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. "Silly girl, you've worn yourself out." He then lay his head on top of hers and soon he was also asleep. And that was the way they stayed for the rest of the ride home.

A/N: Thanks for reading. The thing about Sofia absorbing the amulet's power is based on a theory from both Mr. Shortman92 and AquaTurquoise. I hope I did a good job with it. A big thanks to them for letting me use it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
